


Tea, Blunts, & Bliss

by ilovedirkgently1989



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Todd Brotzman, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovedirkgently1989/pseuds/ilovedirkgently1989
Summary: Dirk & Todd get high together and have sex for the first time. They also share stories of previous relationships.“What are you doing!?”, giggles a ticklish Todd. “I like this!!” He smiles and lets Dirk caress him. He rubs Todd’s stomach and torso, which is driving his boyfriend crazy. He kisses Todd’s belly button...





	Tea, Blunts, & Bliss

It was a rainy afternoon. Dirk is home alone listening to the rain and just lazing around in his plaid pajama pants and white tee shirt. He’s waiting on his assis-friend to get home. Now that the Detective Agency is official Todd went out to buy some supplies for the business. Some of the things on Todd’s list included lollipops for clients to take after a consultation, pens, cat food, a power charger for the ray gun and some guitar pics for himself. Dirk had been doing renovations at the office all day and after running around trying to find a publicist to run his yellow pages ad, Dirk is tired. He sips his tea to collect his thoughts and make sure everything is in order.

As he is in his thoughtful gaze the doorknob turns and Todd enters the apartment carrying bags of supplies, he sets his black wet umbrella to the side. Dirk leaves his tea on the Coffey table to help his assistant organize the supplies.   
“It’s settled.” states Todd, looking at him with a smile. “Your detective agency is set for opening tomorrow!” he exclaimed with excitement, throwing his fists into the air.   
“You mean our detective agency…” said Dirk, smiling at his assis-friend, or boyfriend may be of better terms to use. Dirk thinks back to last Friday - the unexpected intimacy which completely blew Todd’s mind and convinced him to commit to being an assistant full time, though he wasn’t too keen on that title.

The rain continues and it becomes dark. Dirk makes Todd a cup of night-time tea which contained an aroma of relaxing herbs. He adds some sugar and places it in Todd’s favorite cup - Dirk never thought he would get his coffee loving American boyfriend to turn to tea! But he did. Todd returns to the room now dressed for bed in a thin tank top and blue boxers. “Thank you Dirk!” He smiles sipping the tea. It really comforted Todd, tea made just for him from his boyfriend. The two of them take their cups, go into the bedroom and Dirk closes the door behind them. They crawl into bed and assume their usual position - Todd curled under Dirk spooning him with arms wrapped around. The boys have ruffled hair, tea on the coffee table with the lamp still on, the two men resumed their conversation.

“So Todd…Is there anything I don’t know about you, that perhaps I should?” asked Dirk in his investigative manner. Todd is suddenly more awakened by the sporadic question that caught him off guard.

“Like what?” he asked.

“Anything that you enjoy…in the bedroom?”

He turns around to face Dirk who can’t wipe the curious smile off his face.  
Todd looks at him with those wide innocent eyes. “Well Dirk, It’s not exactly something I talk about often but I am really into anal…” confesses Todd as he holds Dirk’s hand, looking down in slight embarrassment. Dirk isn’t too surprised. He’s half expecting to hear that his bi boyfriend is an “ass man” and probably did it to one of his previous girlfriends. 

“Yea…” Continued Todd, “My old roommate in college; that was the first time. Tall guy, blonde hair and he was a football player. Anyway I was studying for a final. I was really stressed about it and he came up to massage my shoulders. He gave these awesome massages. Anyway, we sort of had a thing going and that’s when he had me pinned against the wall. And he fucked me.”

Dirk was all ears after that, imagining a 19 year old younger Todd being taken by a buff blonde athlete.   
“Well Todd, was this a reoccurring thing!? Like a relationship?” he asked, fishing for more details.

“I really fucking loved it.” stated Todd with a sly smile, revealing the gap at the center of his teeth.   
“And he was huge. We didn’t really have lube so he used his spit. I finally bought a bottle on campus when it became a habit.”  
Dirk is surprized ever so pleasantly when Todd reveals that it was a daily thing.

“So what happened then!?” asked a curious Dirk, digging for more detail.

“Well I had a girlfriend and he ended up transferring….so yeah.”

“I see.” said Dirk. 

Todd pulls open the drawer at the bed stand and pulls out a blunt. He lights up, inhaling the smoke as he sits up in bed with his friend. It was good weed. The dank scent was making Dirk’s mouth water as Todd offers a drag of the joint. He was pleased to accept it.

“What about you, Dirk? How many boyfriends have you had?”

Dirk exhales. “Three. Everything changed after Richard. I thought I never wanted to be in a relationship again after that!”

“Why?”, asked Todd

"He was nuts; a complete basket case! Don’t get me wrong, the guy could give an incredible blow job but the slashed tires and drained bank account were seriously not worth it.”

“What did you do to deserve that?” Todd asks, taking the joint from Dirk.

“He thought I had a thing with Katie, my old secretary. Can you imagine that, Todd? Me attempting to woo a woman!?” Dirk said campily as he shrugged his shoulders. 

The two men laughed as they exchanged drags of the blunt, the earthy aroma filling the room. Todd was starting to feel a little loopy but he was happy and care free. Dirk felt as though nothing in the world could harm him. Todd is overheated from the excitement and storytelling and decides it would feel much better to take off some of his clothes. He strips off his tank top off in a hurry to get some air. Dirk can’t do anything but stare at Todd as he savors the last drag of the sweet blunt. Todd’s body was amazing to look at and seeing him bare was a special treasure. Todd had perfect pale skin, seemingly flawless. The muscle tone of his arms complimented his chest and Todd has the most beautiful belly button Dirk thinks he has ever seen. It was an innie, but perfectly round. Just fun to stare at. 

“I want to kiss it.”  
“What?”  
“Your belly button,” states a bubbly and high Dirk. “It’s beautiful.” 

The compliment feeds Todd’s happiness.   
“Aren’t you hot? Take your clothes off, Dirk.” Todd casually pulls down the detective’s pajama pants, along with his boxer briefs. “Why are you always so overdressed!?” Dirk then pulls his shirt over his head, throwing the clothes to the floor. Dirk’s member was hardening, it was big and long and slightly pink around the head. Plump big balls to make good with the length. Todd reveals his penis as he peels off his boxers, kicking them off from around his ankles. Todd may be short in terms of height, but he was certainly strong and his dick was nice and big, contrary to his physical height and overall small physique. His hard on revealed the length of his shaft and large nuts that suited his overall length and size. Dirk and Todd are finally bare together on the bed. Unashamed, happy and care free together. Todd admires the beauty of his naked boyfriend. Pale, lean and handsome.  
Todd lays down and relaxes, looking up at this beautiful man above him. Dirk gets down on his knees and plants a kiss right on Todd’s stomach. Dirk is laughing from the high, poking and playing with Todd’s belly button.

“What are you doing!?” Giggles a ticklish Todd. “I like this!!” He smiles and lets Dirk caress him. He rubs Todd’s stomach and torso, which is driving his boyfriend crazy. He kisses Todd’s belly button and licks around and inside of the innie. The sensation is having a serious effect on Todd, making him crave more. The two of them are rock hard. Dirk proceeds to move his arms downward and wraps his hands around Todd’s beautiful big cock. They both have huge cocks, but Dirk is still surprised by the size of Todd. Dirk proceeds to give him a hand job.  
Todd was just starting to let out a moan, at a cliff hanger and suddenly stops.  
Dirk is ready to fuck his assis-friend and Todd wants it more than anything. 

Dirk gets up and disappears into the bathroom for a minute, reaches into the medicine cabinet to get a little bottle of something he’s been saving for the “just in-case” occasion. He comes back and finds the naked stoner boy still laying down, laughing and looking up blissful at him. Dirk kisses him passionately, tongue in mouth as they roll around together naked, holding each other and rubbing cocks together. They carry on for a few minutes until Todd notices the lube from the corner of his eye that is placed beside the bed. “I’m ready now.”, he whispers into Dirk’s ear and turns around to get on all fours. Dirk makes room for him and takes the bottle.   
“I’ve wanted this for a long time, Dirk. You have no idea….” Todd said between breathes as he was practically begging to be penetrated.   
Dirk pops open the lid and like putting mustard on a hot dog, he lubes up his dick getting it ready. He can see himself with Todd in the reflection of his mirror that hangs on the back of the bedroom door. Dirk was tall pale and handsome above Todd who was flawless and had beautiful arm muscles. He pours more onto his hand and rubs some on Todd’s bum, slowly and carefully inserting his finger into him. He was tight! 

“Ohh!”, Todd moaned and backed up against Dirk, insinuating he wanted more. Dirk fingered him for a few minutes and when he felt Todd was really ready he positions himself and presses his hard cock against the entrance. He grabs Todd’s rear end with both hands and pushes, going fully into him and stretching him out.  
“Oh..oh….OH!!” started Todd. He sounded so beautiful when he was in pleasure. Dirk watched himself fuck him doggy style through the mirror. Todd also manages to peer a look through the reflection at Dirk as he looks up and there’s no question that both were loving it. They fucked together so good, this was something both of them have been holding back on for at least a month. Dirk is breathing heavily as he loves the tightness of Todd wrapping around his cock and the sweet warm softness inside of him. “Ahhh…ah…Ah Yeah…” is all Dirk can say between his breathing.

Todd grits his teeth together and bears the slight pain of being stuffed. Dirk was huge so of course it wasn’t going to be completely painless. Todd knew this but combined with the wonderful spot that Dirk was keen on hitting, the moment of happy stoner sex was pure ecstasy. Dirk was using his hands to rub and caress Todd, concentrating on his lower back and hips. He starts to fuck Todd harder and spanks his bum, as if he was punishing the boy for choosing to take in his big cock.

Todd’s face is flushed red and his blue eyes begin to tear as he feels like he just might rip but it’s just convenient at the time because Dirk finishes into him, releasing his big load deep into him. The two gasp heavily. Todd finishes himself off with his hand but it doesn’t take long with all that Dirk has done to him. Dirk pulls out and as the high from cannabis wears off, he feels an instant surge of relief and happiness that he and Todd did what they did. 

The two are extremely thirsty and get up to finish off their lukewarm tea that was forgotten on the night stand. Todd gets up to open the window and airs out the dank filled room. The rain just stopped and the light humid mist entering from the window is nice and refreshing. Todd leaves the room for a few minutes. Dirk is lying down recollecting the awesomeness that just happened. Todd returns with a big glass of cold water for them to share. Dirk takes it. They smile at each other and the two are so happy and content. The soreness that Todd felt afterword was nothing but reassurance that he wanted to be with Dirk forever. He cuts off the light and then both of them crash from the long day of work that was ended by incredible stoner happy sex.


End file.
